Crazy Heart
by jinky
Summary: Wolfram is now totally annoyed of Yuuri not being able to notice his real feelings for him. He wants to give up, but his decision changed due to a certain someone that he wasn’t able to see for a long time. How? By Matchmaking! Yuuram
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou. Though I do wish that I did.

Author's notes: Now… don't get your hopes high people. I have only watched four episodes of Kyou Kara Maou, and all the other information that I know about that anime came from research. This story would not be following the storyline, and majority of the ideas here are quite original (of course with help from some friends).

**Title** : Crazy Heart

**Summary**: Wolfram is now totally annoyed of Yuuri not being able to notice his real feelings for him. He wants to give up, but his decision changed due to a certain someone that he wasn't able to see for a long time. That person now helps Wolfram make Yuuri 'wake up' to his feelings. Would they succeed? Yaoi! Wolfam x Yuuri, Yuuri x Wolfram.

Author's notes: Hmm… I had this idea for quite some time, so I decided to finally put in into action and start the first chapter.

**Part I: The Prologue**

The blonde haired mazoku gave out a frown as he stomped his way towards the palace gardens. How dare he! He was his fiancé! Did you hear me? _His! _He knew that the said fiancée knew that simple fact, but he still dared to flirt with the other women! For all that's good in Shin Makoku, he was flirting with the _palace maids_! That was too much for Wolfram von Bielefeld. He had always been trying to make his fiancée see how much he meant to him. It was so obvious! He was always by his side. He was always jealous whenever he saw him flirting with someone else! Okay… maybe he wasn't exactly flirting, but he was talking too much to other people!

He had enough!

He was so angry and jealous that he didn't even bother to storm towards him and call him traitor. He didn't even bother to talk to him. It was too much for him! When Yuuri saw him looking just a while ago while he was talking to one of the maids, he didn't even react much. He just gave out a goofy smile. That was all. Didn't he even notice anything? How angry he was?

Wait. He wasn't angry…

He was _hurt_!

He had always been trying to prove himself to Yuuri. He had always been there to prove himself, not only as a friend, but also as a fiancée. But Yuuri didn't even seem to understand anything! That was the last straw for Wolfram. That was it. He now understood that Yuuri never felt the same way. Why won't he just end it once and for all?

Yes. That would be really nice. He could just tell Yuuri to call the engagement off.

Oh who was he kidding? That wimp wouldn't even listen! In the end, it would he him who would be listening to his idiot of a fiancée, not the other way around.

Why did it hurt so much?

Oh joy… now he's turning stupid. He loves Yuuri. He loves the maou. The said maou was just too dense to realize it.

The blonde aristocrat sighed as he ran his hand onto his blonde locks as his green eyes glanced at the ground. He was at lost. He felt alone. Yes… he knew that Gwendal and Conrad were there to listen to him, but no. Why would he sacrifice his pride just for a trivial thing like love? He would not stoop down that low because of that. He knew that there was no one he could actually really talk to.

Wait a minute. He did have someone to really talk his heart out to.

No. Who was he kidding? That person left ten years ago without even saying a word! There was no clue as to when that certain person would return. The heck… he didn't even know if that person actually _would_ return. That person may be able to help him win Yuuri and do something about his problem. That person always did, but as it was stated, he didn't even know if that person would return. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them once again. He raised his gaze to the sky as he sighed. Right now… he would give everything just to talk to that person.

Never did he expect that his request was already being granted…

A separate pair of deep green eyes glanced at the main city of Shin Makoku. It was the city that the person was told that was being occupied, more like governed, by the new maou. That was exactly what that person came for. _That_, and a certain someone who was engaged to the maou. The person sighed as a smiled appeared on semi-closed lips. A soft kick was given to the horse as it continued its way towards the main city.

A little while later, the horse was left on the grassy fields as the person took out a cloak and placed it on. The horse was set free after that. Silence reigned for a few seconds before the wind suddenly picked up speed, making a small miniature tornado around the cloaked figure. It was a tornado alright, but it was small enough to not be noticed by the other people. It was such a trivial thing to worry about.

Smirking lips was seen before the wind picked up more of its speed. The person was sure delighted to be back to this place.

"I wonder on how those three are doing? I better go now and find out for myself." A smiled appeared on the person's lips as they parted once again to allow words to flow through. "I can't wait to meet the new maou. I wasn't expecting to return so soon, but I have a feeling that there is something waiting for me."

And with that in mind, the circle of wind disappeared, leaving nothing that was once there.

He had no idea how long he had been standing in this exact same place. He only stared up the sky, growling and mumbling incoherent things once in a while. Finally, he decided to move. He walked near one of the trees of the garden as he sat down under it. He sighed as he shook his head. Nothing would happen if he just continues to sit down there – moping. Yes. Moping. Even the great Wolfram mopes once in a while. He stood up and straightened himself up. He must do something about this. He must. That person isn't here, and there is no reassurance that the person would return, so he must do it now in his own pace.

He then walked towards the direction of the palace once again, this time with his normal fiery eyes and stubborn demeanor. When he was a few feet away from the entrance, he stopped as he slightly narrowed his eyes. A figure in a dark colored cloak was standing near the entrance, leaning on one of the two supporting poles. The figure turned its head towards him, as he saw a pair of lips twitch up to a smile. He placed his hand to the handle of his sword as he took a step forward. "Who are you and what are you doing here in the castle grounds!" He demanded. The figure gave out no answer. He growled. "Answer!"

Finally the figure moved from where it stood as a pale hand extended itself towards his direction – beckoning him to come near. But Wolfram stood on his ground. No interaction was made for a few seconds before the figure finally made its second move. Wolfram slightly tensed. He had no idea who this suspicious person was, but if that person holds unworthy intensions, he would not hesitate to dispose of it. Wolfram took one more step forward, allowing him to see a clearer view of the figure. A hood was covering the person's face, so he could not really make out if the person was a male or a female.

He narrowed his eyes even further. If that person wouldn't answer his question, then he would be forced to take drastic measurements. "Wolfram von Bielefeld, I presume?" The person finally asked as the blonde mazoku saw its lips twitch up into another smile. "So… it is you. You haven't changed one bit. Are you really engaged to the maou? Actually, I never really imagined that you would be engaged so soon. Well… actually, it's not really so surprising that you got engaged to a guy. Ever since you were young, you were the one that all the men had been flocking on to." The person said before chuckling.

"I'm the one asking questions! Who are you? Don't talk like you know me." He answered.

The cloaked figure crossed its arms before nodding. "Yes… you definitely haven't changed at all."

Wolfram was now angry. Well… he always was, anyway. It just wasn't really helping that a suspicious person suddenly appeared and kept on talking about him like they know each other personally. "This is the time I'm going to ask you. Who are you?"

The figure shrugged before running towards him. Wolfram's eyes widened as he completely pulled his sword off its sheath in preparation for an attack. However, before he could even land an attack to the intruder, the person was already in front of him with its arms extended towards him. "This guy's fast!" He thought as two arms wrapped around him. He was about to make a blow when the hood fell off the figure's head, exposing a mob of blonde hair that was slightly longer than his.

"You never changed one bit, Wolfie."

Now the voice sounded really familiar. The person loosened its arms around him as his eyes met with deep green ones. The cloak was loosened, allowing him to see the person wearing the same blue uniform that he was wearing. The person, who he now knew was a female, had same eyes as his, same hair (only slightly longer), and same uniform. The only difference was that this person had curves. As Wolfram then finally saw the person's whole face, that was when his eyes fully widened. He was looking at his mirror image.

That person was _that person_.

"It's you…"

"I'm back!"

End Part I: The Prologue

Author's notes: I know that there's no romance for Yuuri and Wolfram yet. I just had to introduce the OC in the prologue. The OC would be playing a major role as the matchmaker, but that's all that she would be doing. This story is still mainly for Yuuri and Wolfram, so don't really worry that the OC would be hogging the spotlight all to herself. She's just the matchmaker.

You know what guys, I feel pity for Wolfram. I mean, it's really obvious that he has feelings for Yuuri, right? But Yuuri doesn't seem to notice it. Someone had to play matchmaker for those two to end up together, but unfortunately, I can't imagine Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, or even Greta (aww… cute kid!) playing matchmaker for those two so I had to make a character that would be able to understand how someone in love feels. So here's what I now did.

So… how is it?

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.

Author's notes: Hmm… three reviews… not bad for my first kyou kara maou fan fic… Thanks! Actually, I was having second thoughts about the OC at first, but now I'm getting rather confident in my decision! Thank a lot!

By the way, diana05, yep…! I'm a Filipino!

**PART II**

Wolfram couldn't believe what he was seeing. Deep green eyes met with his own as a small smile appeared on the female's lips. She kissed his cheek as she let go of her embrace. She held the blonde's shoulders as she parted herself away from him slightly. "It's been ten years, Wolfram. The last time I saw you, you were seventy-two years of age. You were still a spoiled brat back then, but now I can't believe that you're engaged. For all that's good in Shin Makoku, I'm older than you are!"

The blonde wanted to roll his eyes. This female was older than he was, alright. But… "You're only older than I am for five freaking seconds. Don't talk like it's such a big deal." He said with his eyes not quite glaring. He wanted to glare at this woman in front of him, yes he really did, but he couldn't. She was the person that he had wanted to see for ten years, and now she's back. He would never admit it, but he missed her.

The girl grinned. "So Wolfie, tell me everything."

The maou was sitting down in front of his desk as he frowned upon seeing the new pile of papers that he had to sign. He just finished ten piles just a few minutes ago, and now there's another pile waiting for him. Can't he take a break? He took his pen before taking the first sheet from the top of the pile. He placed the tip of his pen on the white sheet, but suddenly stopped as the blonde prince appeared on his mind. He never really understood Wolfram. He was just taking a stroll when one of the maids called him as she apologized for not being able to set the breakfast meal on time that morning. He remembered telling her that it was all right before seeing Wolfram break into a run to the opposite direction where he came from – towards the palace gardens.

He was confused. He wanted to go after him, but Gunter suddenly came up towards him and reminded him to do his work. As always, he had to, because even he knew that Gunter would never leave him alone if he refused to do his job as the maou.

And now here he was – sitting down with another pile of papers to sign.

"Oh well… I guess I'll just get this over with."

But then, before he even started, the blonde mazoku invaded his thoughts once again. Come to think of it, whenever Wolfram saw him with another woman (or man for that matter), he would always throw one of his angry tantrums before pulling his ear or choking him while calling him a traitor. But today, he didn't even bother to storm towards him for an explanation.

Well… like he'll listen to the explanation, or even believe it for that matter.

But still… it was really weird for Wolfram to act that way. It just wasn't like him. And even though Yuuri was really relieved that he didn't experience any of his fiancée's physical abuse, he was worried for the sudden change. He stood up from his chair before walking towards the door. He was going to talk to Wolfram, but before he could do so, he still had to find him.

And that would be a hard task…

"Oh… so that's how everything started. That engagement slap was unintentional, wasn't it?" She stated as she sat down near the fountain of the palace. She placed her hands on the semi-wet stone as she leaned down slightly, raising her eyes to the sky before grinning. "Nevertheless, I can't believe that you got engaged so soon! Congratulations, Wolfie!"

Wolfram sighed before looking away. "I would say thanks if the engagement just wasn't a complete mess." He murmured. She then straightened herself up before looking at Wolfram with slightly worried eyes.

"Complete mess? Wolfie, what are you talking about?"

Wolfram sighed once again. "That wimp just kept on flirting at every chance that he could get. It's getting so annoying!" He exclaimed.

There was silence for quite some time before the girl spoke up. "Do you love him?" Wolfram raised his head as his surprised eyes met with serious one. This was one of the rare occasions when this girl would be really serious about something. She narrowed her eyes at Wolfram. "I'll ask again. Do you love him?"

"Of course I do! I wouldn't be this jealous if I wasn't! That wimp is just too dense to even realize my feelings for him!" He retorted back to her. "What gave you a stupid idea that I didn't love him!"

She crossed her arms. "Wolfram, I know you. Even if you got engaged to someone that you don't love, you would not allow that person to flirt with anyone. Your pride and dignity would never allow it." She stated as she glanced at Wolfram's desperate green orbs. She then sighed. Wolfram dreaded for the worst. He could handle other people's criticisms, but hers was a whole different story. This woman knew where it really hurt. He was going to prepare for the worst.

"Wolfram, look at me." She commanded. Wolfram did. No matter how strong he seemed to others, he was in the complete mercy of this person, even though the said person was only older than he was for five freaking seconds. He was surprised when she gave out a bright smile. "Well it seems like you really love him, so I'll help you!"

Wolfram blinked. "What…?"

"I said that I'd help you!" She gave out a bright smile as she stood up from where she sat with her hands on her hips. "This is the first time that I saw you in love, Wolfie, so I'll do my best to make your love life succeed!"

The blonde sighed as he gave out an almost invisible smile. "I'd say thanks, except that it's annoying in the way you said it." He murmured.

The girl just gave out another smile. "You're welcome then! Now all that I need to do is to see this new fiancée of yours."

Wolfram shrugged. "Whatever. Wait a minute." He then turned towards her with a full out glare. Her eyes widened innocently as she placed her hands in front of her in a form of innocent defense.

"Whoa… what did I do now?"

He growled as he pointed his index finger at her with his eyes narrowed in anger and annoyance. "You left ten years ago without even saying anything! What made you think that you could just return without saying anything! We didn't even know where you went! You just left us ten years ago without even leaving a note, and now you come back here without warning!" He exclaimed. His mirror image placed her hands on her ears. Wolfram's voice was so loud that she believed that the whole palace heard that. And coincidentally enough, she was right.

"Wolfram! What's going on!" A familiar voice called. The brown haired knight came up to the scene with his sword on his hand – unsheathed – prepared to fight if he had to. Brown eyes widened as he saw the scene before his eyes. _Two Wolframs? One was wearing the normal blue uniform and the other wearing a dirty brown cloak to hide the same blue uniform. _Conrad didn't show it, but he was somewhat confused. He glanced at his side to see Gwendal looking as grumpy as before. His eyes were glaring at the two Wolframs, obviously contemplating on who the real one was too.

The cloaked Wolfram's green eyes blinked innocently at the two aristocrats who were staring at her with confused and contemplating expressions on their faces that she just had to laugh out loud even though she herself was confused as to why Wolfram wasn't saying anything to them yet.

Gwendal narrowed his eyes even further as he took a step forward towards her, preparing to use maryoku if he had to. "Who are you, and what is so hilarious?" He asked, his glare never wavering.

She clutched her stomach as she forced herself not to roll on the ground in hysterics. Gunter was the only one missing, and the whole group would be complete, and surely enough, our silver haired missing link came up to the scene looking for his majesty. He stopped and stayed silent as he saw the group on the palace garden, looking very tense. Well… Conrad and Gwendal were tense, while one was on hysterics. He also narrowed his eyes ever so slightly as he realized that there were two Wolframs on the scene.

She laughed even more loudly before forcing herself to stop and just resume to chuckling. She wiped the small beads of tears from the rim of her eyes before glancing at the three other men. She was about to talk when Gwendal beat her into it. "I repeat, who are you and what are you going here?"

"If you have any plans to harm his majesty, then I am afraid that we couldn't let you pass." Gunter spoke.

She glanced at Wolfram, asking him through her eyes on why he wasn't saying anything. He merely glared in reply as if saying that he still wanted an explanation. She sighed before smiling brightly. "Geez… you guys are so tense." She said as she placed her hands on her hips. She noticed them somewhat raise their eyebrows as they heard her more feminine voice. "Gwendal, you better stop frowning or your wrinkles would get worse. Conrad, you haven't changed one bit. I don't see anything that changed in you over the past ten years. Gunter, don't be so afraid for your majesty. I'm sure he's tough enough even if Wolfram here calls him a wimp."

"Don't call me a wimp!"

She glanced at the newcomer as she saw a black haired, black eyed, and black clothed boy walking towards the group. She raised an eyebrow. "So he's the new maou, huh? He's also Wolfie's overly dense fiancée." She thought as she smiled amusingly at the shocked face of the black eyed boy.

"Who's the real Wolfram!"

"That would be me, you wimp!" Wolfram exclaimed. "Are you so blind that you can't even distinguish who I am!"

"I'm not blind!"

"Yes you are, wimp."

"Stop calling me a wimp!"

"Wimp."

She sighed before finally deciding to speak up once again. "Oh come on, brothers! I just disappeared after ten years and you forgot me already? I'm hurt!"

It was then the three of them realize who she was.

"It's you…"

"Glad to see that you finally realized!" She said cheerfully. "Now for my real announcement…" She took a deep breath before smiling brightly, taking off her cloak to reveal the same uniform that Wolfram was wearing. "I'm back!"

The trio seemed to calm down after finally realizing who she was, but it would seem that a certain maou – dubbed as wimp – wasn't taking this too well.

"Why are there two Wolframs!"

She raised an eyebrow before sighing. She was getting annoyed with all of this 'why are there two Wolframs' shouting so she decided to introduce herself. "Are you really Wolfram's fiancée? I really have to agree that you're a wimp. Well… not a wimp, but an idiot. I'm obviously a female and Wolfram's a male. In case you haven't realized, I have curves, Wolfram here doesn't. Well… he actually does… to some extent."

"Shut up!"

She ignored the now angrier mazoku as she grinned. "I am Willa von Klause. I'm Wolfram's twin sister. I left the main land ten years ago, and before you ask why I suddenly reappeared without saying anything, I came back because I heard that there was a new maou and my baby brother's engaged to him." You crossed your arms ignoring the angry growl that was being heard from one angry fire hydra. "There. That's the question every one of you wanted to ask me right? I've heard that question from Wolfie, and I so do not need to hear it again for three more times."

Gwendal, Gunter, and Conrad wanted to sigh, but all three kept themselves on their grounds. It seems like Yuuri was the only one who took this information in a different way. He blinked before walking over towards her. "Oh… I'm sorry. It's just that you really look so much like Wolfram. I never knew that he had a twin sister. I'm Yuuri Shibuya. It's a real pleasure to meet you." He introduced.

The female blonde merely smiled. "Thanks. It's a pleasure to meet you too." Yuuri took her hand and kissed its back in an effort to seem like a gentleman. She smiled before bowing slightly. "Thank you."

The two of them heard someone growling from behind them as they saw the male blonde mazoku emitting fire from his eyes. Well… if looks could burn, they would be burned… no… _cremated_ by now. "How could you!"

Yuuri took a step backwards, fearing his fiancée's wrath. "Oh come on Wolfram, she's your sister! And besides, I just kissed her hand!"

"That's the point! You flirted with the palace maids just a while ago and _now_ you are starting to flirt with my _sister_! My own _twin_! You humiliated me in front of everyone!"

"W-Wolfram… don't be ridiculous!"

Poor Yuuri… Wolfram doesn't seem to be listening to him anymore…

"You're making a mockery of our engagement! No! You have _always_ been making a mockery of our engagement!"

This is getting hot…

"W-wolfram… calm down!"

"I've had enough!"

Okay… now everyone is getting worried…

"Just call the engagement off, you wimp!"

And the flaming blonde stormed off.

Gwendal turned around and left, murmuring something about 'idiots', while Gunter and Conrad stayed behind in a slightly shocked state. They never expected Wolfram to make that statement. The mirror Wolfram, who we know now by name as Willa, sighed and ran her hand onto her blonde locks before sighing. She shook her head and turned around. "I'll take care of Wolfram." She then started walking away, but not before giving Yuuri a fierce glare that rivaled even Wolfram's own. "You know what, you may be a gentleman, but…"

She closed her eyes before walking away.

"There is no other person that I dislike the most than a person who couldn't even see what he has."

**END PART II**

Author's notes: Well… there's part II. The matchmaking part will start at Part III. You know what guys, when I finished typing this, I realized that I made a huge mistake by making the character into 'you'. I had to go all over it again just to change it back to third person. Geez… I got so used into making reader-inserts in other sites that I typed this thing in a second person point of view without even realizing. ;

But then, I think I like this part.

What about you?

By the way, it's official. This story would be having five parts. The matchmaking part will start at part III. I already have the idea, but I could make it longer by knowing how you want the two of them to end up together.

Any suggestions?

Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh. However, I do own Willa von Klause and the other two male OCs that would be playing the extra 'villains' for this short story of mine. cackles

Author's notes: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! I kinda got sick and since classes came into full speed, I got somewhat busy. I didn't have the time to continue this. Sorry guys. Now that I'm back in my gears, I'm starting the third part now!

By the way, thanks a lot for the reviews!

**Part III: The Perfect Plan - Commence!**

"That idiotic wimp!" Wolfram screamed as he threw one of the pillows of his and Yuuri's bed towards the wall with force. "That stupid… idiotic… jerk of a fiancée!" He wanted to tear his hair off his head in frustration, but of course no one would want his pretty blonde hair gone so we'll leave it as a wish that he could never have. He was mad… again. Now why am I not surprised?

Do you want to know the answers?

Easy. Our little Wolfie has been angry ever since part one, so I'm sure that this wasn't really so much of a surprise to see him angry.

The blonde prince of fire leaned on the wall before sliding down to the floor onto his knees. He hugged his knees as he hid his head under. He merely glanced downwards as a blank look came upon his face. _'Why don't you just call the engagement off, you wimp!' _Did he really mean that? Did he really want their engagement to be called off? He has two choices.

Choice number one stated that he could call the engagement off. Once the engagement is off, he would be able to lead his life back to the way it normally was before Yuuri came along. He could go back to his own territory. He could go back to the normal Wolfram von Bielefeld – the Wolfram who was also called as the Little Spoiled Master. The Wolfram who only did what he wanted. The Wolfram who didn't really care for anyone but himself. The selfish Wolfram. The spoiled Wolfram. The old Wolfram. But of course, that would mean that there was very little chance that he would ever see Yuuri again and he would lose the right to love him.

There was also choice number two which stated that he could just allow the engagement to continue. If the engagement continues, then that would mean that he has to endure more of the painful things that his fiancée unknowingly gives him. It would mean that he has to continue protecting the wimp even if it costs him his life. It would mean that he has to stay by Yuuri's side despite the fact that he gets annoyed and hurt every time he sees Yuuri "flirting" with everyone everywhere. But of course, that would also mean that he could remain by Yuuri's side. He could stay by him. He could protect him. He could still love him.

Both were hard choices, but he only has one to choose.

He was hurt. Choice one might be able to help him with that by staying away from Yuuri.

He was in love. Choice two would be perfect for that.

Love includes pain. Choice one might be able to solve that.

However, at the same time, despite the pain, love also includes joy, which is a reason that choice two is also good.

He closed his eyes tightly as he clutched his head with both hands. He hates Yuuri for tormenting him, but at the same time, he loves Yuuri for everything.

He was so confused. He didn't want to go back there. He glanced at the nearby window. It was starting to get dark and he was sure that dinner would be starting right now. He wouldn't be there. And since he wasn't there and he actually wouldn't be, he knew that Yuuri – being Yuuri – would go and look for him.

And where was the first good place to look for?

It was in this room.

He didn't want to face Yuuri.

No.

He _couldn't_.

He stood up, and with pained eyes, left the room towards the security of his own room, which was on the other side of the palace.

The five royals sat down on their places on the table as they waited for the food in silence. Each royal was having a different expression on their faces. Mr. Wrinkles was frowning, as he has always done and will always do. Mr. Beautiful Hair was starting his look which clearly stated 'Bad Omen'. Mr. Enticing Eyes was having this serious expression like he was contemplating on something, in which he actually was. Ms. Mirror Blonde was having this annoyed expression since she had been looking for her blonde twin all around the palace but got lost in the process since she forgot that fact that it was her first time in the castle, while the maou – dubbed as idiotic fiancée by mirror blonde and wimp by Wolfram – was having this forlorn look on his face, wanting nothing to do but look for his currently absent fiancée.

No matter how relieved Yuuri was to escape his fiancée's wrath, he was worried. At the same time, he was confused. Why was he confused? The scenario just a few hours ago happens every single day. He would be chatting with other people, giving the peasants friendly gestures, and then Wolfram would come alone and drag him away while calling him a cheater, a traitor, a jerk, and other words synonymous to the first three words. However, despite that, he would always come for dinner. He would always find a way to regain his dignity and enter the dining room before sitting down on his seat right beside Yuuri as if nothing happened.

But today was different.

He didn't come.

The tension in the air was so thick that it could be cut by a knife, however, no one among the five nobles dared to cut it… except one.

"Your highness! It's been a long time ever seen I've seen you!" A seemingly high-pitched voice exclaimed as the sexy, huge chested, ex-maou entered the dining room before hugging the said maou to death. In what way? Well… she was suffocating him by putting his face into her bosoms – literally.

For a while, the tension in the air was dispersed as the ex-maou's happy tune gave a little lightness to the atmosphere. After suffocating the maou, she immediately went to Gwendal next hugging him before going next to Conrad. Last but not the least she went towards the blonde, who she thought was actually Wolfram. "Wolfie darling, how many men had been lusting after you while I was gone?" She asked as she hugged her supposed to be son but actually long time lost daughter.

The girl sighed. "I had ninety-eight men and a hundred and twelve women who lusted after me, mother." She answered. Celi blinked before separating herself from her youngest child in confusion.

"Wolfie, why do you have a feminine voice?"

The girl sighed before massaging her temple. "It would seem that even my own mother forgot about my existence after disappearing for ten years, huh?"

It was then Celi's eyes widened as she finally recognized.

The girl smiled slightly before sitting down. "Yeah mom. It's me, Willa. I thought that you would have realized it by the time I actually answered your question. If it was Wolfie's case, he would not have answered that, but I actually counted." She said before sighing.

"In that case, welcome back dear!" Her mother said as she kissed her forehead. "It's great to have my only daughter back safe and sound!"

"Thanks."

"By the way, where is Wolfie?"

And the tension in the air came back as no one answered the question.

"Your highness?"

Yuuri sighed as his eyes remained downcast. "Wolfram and I… well… we had a fight… He ran off, and we don't know where he is. At least we're assuming that he's still in the castle."

"I tried looking for him." Willa stated. "But I got lost."

"Oh? A lover's quarrel, huh?" Celi stated. "That's pretty normal so don't worry!"

"Our quarrels were normal… until now, Lady Celi." Yuuri told her. He sighed as he saw her wondering glance. "Wolfram wanted to call the engagement off."

"Oh that's horrible!" Celi exclaimed as she placed her hands on her lips in shock. "Wolfie said that?"

"And in quite an angry way too I'm afraid, Lady Celi. He sounded serious about it. And it's my fault!"

Gunter stood up and went towards his majesty who looked like he was about to kill himself. He kneeled down by this side. "Your majesty, please calm down. I'm sure that Wolfram doesn't really mean that. He wouldn't want to leave your side. He loves you, your majesty." He stated. Yuuri glanced at him in shock.

"He does?"

Gunter nodded as a gentle smile appeared on his lips. "Yes your majesty. More than you would ever know."

Yuuri's eyes softened. "Wolfram… loves me…"

"About time you figured it out." Willa stated as she glanced at him with an annoyed expression that could rival even Gwendal's frown. "Stupid wimp…"

"I am not a wimp!" He retorted. For a split second, he thought that it was Wolfram who just insulted him, but he was wrong. This person wasn't Wolfram, it was his twin.

"If you're not a wimp, then go look for him."

Yuuri glanced at his feet. "B-But I…"

"–don't love him? Give me a break! It's far too early to decide that. Just go and look for him! I can't always do the job of looking for him now, can I?" She inwardly narrowed her eyes. She could actually hear someone murmuring something about her being correct with her last sentence – especially with her bad sense of direction.

"But…"

"_Just go_!"

And at that, Yuuri stood up and ran out of the room, leaving everyone in complete silence. However, within that silence lays smiling lips.

"Well… that was interesting." Conrad stated as he glanced at his younger sister who merely smirked. "You made him look for Wolfram."

"Well… he still would look for him even if I didn't provoke him to." She replied. "It's obvious that he's worried for Wolfram. It's seen on his eyes. He has the eyes of a person who is very worried for someone. Those are the eyes of a person who would give everything for the person that he cherishes." Her eyes were met with confused eyes. She knew what they were saying: _Did_ _Yuuri have those eyes a while ago? _She merely smiled.

"A while ago, no. It wasn't shown outside, but I could feel it inside."

Gunter looked confused. "How did you know that was what we were thinking?"

She grinned. "I control air, remember? The air around sent me the vibes." She then closed her eyes. "And those were the same vibes that told me what lies underneath the idiotic maou's eyes. He loves Wolfram too. He had just not realized it yet."

Gwendal glanced at you with narrowed eyes as he finally spoke for the first time in part three. "And how do you suppose he would realize it?" He asked.

Once again, she grinned. "That's easy! By playing matchmaker of course! I already have the perfect plan. This is one plan that would completely show Yuuri how much Wolfie means to him!"

Celi smiled brightly. "Matchmaking? That sounds fun! I'm in! So… what's the plan?"

"Before I give out my plan, are you all into this?"

Replies?

**Conrad**: As long a Yuuri and Wolfram will be happy _and_ safe, I'm in.

**Gunter**: As long as his majesty wouldn't be in harm's way, alright.

**Gwendal**: Hn. Fine then.

**Celi**: I'm so excited! Hurry up!

"Alright then. Here's how it goes…"

-----------

"_Are you serious!"_

"Yup. I definitely am. There's no need to freak out, Gunter."

"But… But… But that would put his majesty into harm's way!"

Willa sighed. "It's just an act, Gunter. No one will get hurt. Just emotionally scarred."

"No! His majesty will be scarred!"

A sigh. "I was kidding. No one would get hurt."

A grunt. "I'm out of here." Gwendal stated before standing up. "You're too much like Anissina. Both of you are sick people."

She pouted. "Aww… Gwendal, you're mean!"

There was one thought on everybody's mind: _'I can't imagine the real Wolfram looking like that.'_

Conrad placed a hand on his chin in thought. "All other thoughts aside, I could say that it's a good plan. Quite a severe plan, but still good."

How is a severe plan a good one anyway?

"However, there is just one thing that concerns me." He stated.

"And that would be?"

"Who would act it all out?" Conrad asked as he faced his younger sister. "We certainly wouldn't be able to do it. The reason why that is so is quite obvious. We need other people to do it." He stated. He slightly tilted his head in confusion as his sister started chuckling.

"Oh that's easy. I already planned it all out. I already have the actors on stage and on the job." She stated before closing her eyes in amused arches, scaring the hell out of her older siblings whether they show it or not. Willa with those happy arches always meant disaster. "The play will start in a few minutes."

---------

"Wolfram! Wolfram! Answer me!" Yuuri screamed as he ran around the castle. His first destination had been the room that they had been sharing, but he found no sign of his blonde fiancée, which worried him. Wolfram would be normally there inside the room, waiting for him with a pillow at hand, which was prepared solely to hit his face with. But there was no sign of anything living inside.

He didn't know why he suddenly felt this undying desire to see him. He didn't know why he was so desperate to look for him. He didn't know why he was so worried. Yes. It was true that this would be the first time that Wolfram acted this way, but why was he so worried?

"_Why am I so worried?"_ He thought to himself.

'_There is no other person that I hate the most than a person who doesn't even see what he has.' _

He didn't really mind that at first, but he realized one thing as well. If someone doesn't see what he has, that something would he hurt and might leave. For example. If you have a pen but you didn't even know that you had one, the ink of the pen would dry in time, and when your finally realize that you had that pen, it would be too late.

That was when it struck him.

He had Wolfram by his side… protecting him… loving him ever since. But he didn't even know that. It was more like he ignored that fact. Now, Wolfram is somewhere deeply hurt, and Yuuri knew that he was the cause of it all. He had to apologize. He had to make amends. He must!

"Wolfram! Where are you!"

"Your majesty?" A female voice called as he stopped. The maid glanced at him with worried eyes. "You've been looking for Master Wolfram, haven't you?"

Yuuri nodded. "Yes! Do you know where he is!"

The maid nodded. "I believe so, your highness." She answered. "I saw Master Wolfram go inside his room a few hours ago. He looked so sad and – your majesty!"

"Thank you for that information! I'll repay you somehow!"

"You're welcome, your majesty."

"_Wolfram, please be alright… Please be there!"_

"Wolfram!"

Wolfram was shocked as his tear-stricken eyes glanced at the door of his door. There stood Yuuri, all soaked in sweat, and panting from the long run. Wolfram narrowed his eyes as he glanced away before wiping his tears with his bed blanket. "Yuuri… why are you here?" He asked coldly. He felt Yuuri walk up to him as he saw the said maou kneel down in front of him. "What do you want?"

"Wolfram, please forgive me."

The blonde was in shock at what he heard, but he kept that emotion within himself. "What is there to forgive?"

Yuuri shook his head as he held his fiancée's shoulder with desperate eyes. "Wolfram, I'm sorry. I was wrong. I ignored you all this time. Please forgive me. I don't want to loose the people who are important to me." He stated.

Wolfram merely glared slightly at him before pulling back. "You're sorry? How do I know that you're saying the truth! I suspect that Willa just told you to apologize, didn't she! She's the one who told you to do this, and of course, being the nice idiot that you are, you complied! You just want me to feel better! You don't actually mean any of what you're saying!"

Yuuri's eyes softened. Wolfram was dreadfully hurt by everything, and it really was his fault. It was his entire fault…

"Wolfram…"

"You're just doing this for my sister! I know that you like her!"

Yuuri shook his head. "No I don't!"

"You liar! How could you not like her? She's pretty. She's skilled. She's kind. And she's a girl! That was what you wanted, right?"

Yuuri once again shook his head. "No Wolfram! You're wrong!"

"No! Lies!"

"But Wolfram…!"

"Get out Yuuri!"

"Wolfram…"

"_Your majesty_, get out."

Yuuri sighed as he glanced at his feet. He turned around and wordlessly headed for the door.

"Wolfram… I'm sorry."

And with that, he closed the door, leaned on the wall, and cried.

--------

Wolfram clenched his fists as he gritted his teeth. It hurt him more… saying those words to Yuuri. He actually believed that the black haired boy's apology was sincere, but he knew that things just weren't meant to be. He knew that he wasn't really meant to be with Yuuri. Even though it hurts, he should just accept that fact.

"Yuuri… I'm sorry."

"Oh? Are you?"

Wolfram's eyes widened as he turned around. "Who's there! Augh…" Something hard collided with the back of his neck as he fell down to the ground in pain. The last thing that he saw were two pairs of booted feet in front of him before he lost consciousness.

"Y-Yuuri…"

--------

'_Y-Yuuri…'_

Yuuri's eyes snapped open as he heard Wolfram's voice. He didn't know how he heard it since he was already a couple of feet away from Wolfram's door. But he couldn't be wrong with what he heard. He definitely heard Wolfram's voice… in pain!

He made a mad dash back towards the blonde's room as he slammed the door open.

"Wolfram!"

His eyes widened at the scene in front of him. There was Wolfram, unconscious, hanging by one of the men in black's shoulders like a sack of potatoes. He gritted his teeth at the sight in front of him. "Put him down!" He ordered.

One of the men laughed as they both glanced at him through masked eyes. "If you want to see your beloved fiancée again, go to the Windy Plains tomorrow night… alone."

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. "What if I refuse?"

The other one smirked. "We don't need to answer that, but we will. This pretty fiancée of yours will definitely die."

And with that, the two masked men jumped off the window of Wolfram's room, down to the thick forest. Yuuri ran towards the window and glanced below. He gritted his teeth as he saw no trace of the two men in black who kidnapped Wolfram. He clenched his fist angrily as he eyes burned with determination.

"_Wolfram, you have been saving me ever since. Now it's my turn. I will not forgive them for what they have done to you Wolfram. I won't. I promise you, Wolfram. I_ will _save you."_

------

"And the play starts now."

END PART III

Author's notes: Hekhekhek… I think I like this part. I had fun typing part three! I'll try to do part four as soon as possible. But first, I have to catch up with my past lessons since I was absent from school for two days. Well then?

Did you like it?

Did you hate it?

Comments please!

What do you want to happen next?

Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.

Author's notes: I am dreadfully sorry for not updating for so long! I thank you a lot for your reviews though! School took its toll on me and gave me a mind block. Sorry once again... well, here's my update then!

* * *

**Part IV: Doubts**

"Willa, are you sure that it's going to be alright? Will your brother be alright? Will heika be alright?" Gunter asked as he walked besides Willa who was taking long strides to avoid the silver haired Yuuri obsessed freak. "Willa? Willa! Willa! Lady von Klause! Please wait a minute!" And finally, she stopped, making Gunter bump her back. Mr. Beautiful Hair glanced down at the Wolfram look-alike before him, or rather, below him. He was just way taller than the young female mazoku in front of him. Well… eighty-two years is considered young if you're a mazoku. Anyway, let's go back to the story. The female blonde turned around and glanced up, her eyebrow twitching as she immediately noticed the difference in height. Gunter glanced at her with a half worried, half confused expression. "Lady Willa? What's wrong?" He asked.

The female Wolfram crossed her arms as a frown appeared on her face. Her eyes narrowed as her green orbs met with Gunter's purple ones. "Darn it, Gunter. You're too darn tall!" She exclaimed, murmuring profanities that could – and would – make the best profanity speaking person proud. Gunter sweatdropped before waving his hand in front of her face experimentally, which successfully managed to cut her trance. She blinked before glaring at him. "So… what do you want, Lord Gunter?"

Gunter blinked and sweatdropped, wondering if she even heard a single word that he said. He cleared his throat before giving out a desperate look. "Willa, will this be alright? Where did they take Wolfram anyway? Where did the culprits go? Where did they take him? I have to know in order to be prepared for any miscalculations that may happen." Willa sighed before running her hand on her hair. "Willa, can those people even be trusted?"

She gave out a sly smile before placing her hands on her hips. "Yes Gunter. Everything will be alright." However, even after hearing that statement, Gunter still went on another one of his 'bad omen' speeches. She sly smile became an annoyed one as the air around her feet started swirling – a warning that she was starting to get annoyed. She pulled the front of Gunter's clothes before pulling his face near her own as her annoyed orbs met with his own. Gunter saw this and slammed his mouth shut, knowing what it meant. "Another word from you Lord Gunter, and I will not be able to assure you the safeness of this plan of mine…" She hissed.

"But Willa…"

"Not another word, Lord Gunter. Remember who you're talking to…" Gunter finally remained silent. He should remember that he's talking to Willa von Klause, and she was known by many as a woman who always kept her word, whether it is bad or not. If she gives out a threat and you break the deal, you _will_ suffer the consequences from her regardless of the own consequences of her own actions. "It's early in the morning, and midnight has just passed. The actors should have just finished their part by now, and I'm sure that Yuuri-heika would be desperate to save Wolfie by now, which is the plan." And with that said, she gave Gunter one last sly look before the wind around her encircled her, making her disappear into thin air with another grin.

The silver haired advisor sighed. He had no idea how to read her mind. Unlike her twin brother, she was a hard character to read, but if he knew her by now, she must have gone to the place where Wolfram was taken. He sighed once again before turning around, eyes widening as he saw his royal highness running towards him with a desperate look in his eyes. The said maou stopped as he held his royal advisor's arms. "Y-Your majesty…"

"Gunter!"

Gunter gulped. This was all according to what Willa had predicted. He already knew what Yuuri was going to say, though he was hoping that he would be wrong. "Wolfram… he's…" The double black shook his head. "Gunter, tell me where I can find Willa!"

The silver haired advisor took another gulp. "Why are you looking for Willa, your majesty?" He asked. "And what were you saying about Wolfram?" He inwardly apologized to Yuuri since he actually knew everything about what the maou was talking about. He wanted to tell him what was going on and that he would be glad to help him. However, the female blonde's menacing grin invaded his thoughts. He wanted to help his kind, but he was afraid of what the girl would do. The female mazoku who controlled the wind could easily start a storm in Shin Makoku when she's mad. He didn't want to risk having another crisis in the country. He was sorry, but he had to act. And besides, he also does believe that it's time for Wolfram and Yuuri to be together.

"Willa would be the only one who could help me now, Gunter. She's the only one who could locate Wolfram." Yuuri told the silver haired man. He knew that he could ask Ulrike to help him, but he didn't want to disturb the shrine maiden at this hour of the night. He narrowed his dark orbs as he stared at his royal advisor's orbs. Gunter wanted to cry. Why were all these happening to him? Why was he always the one who had to choose between difficult decisions? I 'I'm sorry, heika, but for your sake and Wolframs', I must ignore your pleas.' /I "Heika, Lady Willa is already asleep inside her own chambers. I am sure that you wouldn't want to wake her up now."

Yuuri glanced down as his shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Well… maybe you're right…" He glanced away with a distanced look on his eyes. "I have to deal with this alone…" He glanced at Gunter with a smile. "That you, Gunter, and I'm sorry for causing you to worry. I can do this by myself." Without even waiting for Gunter's reply, Yuuri turned around and left – leaving behind a determined aura to rescue the one he loves.

The silver haired man glanced at his king's retreating back with a regretting look on his face. "I'm sorry… heika."

* * *

"Well… everything went well, I suppose."

"Yes it did."

"Really? Then that's good."

"Willa?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you decide to help them anyway?"

"I don't know."

"Huh?"

"I don't know."

"Why so? You should have a reason."

"Heh… What are you talking about? I have no reason to this."

"Of course you do. You're siblings."

"Maybe… maybe not."

"What do you mean?"

"I may be doing this because he's my brother, but humans and mazoku's are all by nature selfish. Somehow, I've been wondering myself why I am doing this. I don't know. Is it because I'm going to gain something, or is it for my brother? People help others because they can receive something in return, and not because they are doing it from the bottom of their hearts. Very few people with that kind of heart lives, and I have yet to see one. Maybe… maybe that's the reason I'm doing this… because I want to know if Yuuri-heika does have that kind of heart. I've been hearing stories about him from different countries – mazoku and human alike – and all of the stories that I have heard were good things about him. I wanted to know if those stories were real or not. Maybe… maybe that's the reason…"

She glanced inside the nearby room from the corner of her eyes as she glanced at the sleeping 'beauty' lying down on a bed of red roses. She slightly chuckled. "Well… whatever my reason is, I'm just glad that I finally saw my brother lying down on a bed of roses with his pink nightgown on. He does look like a sleeping beauty anyway."

* * *

Yuuri did not waste any time. That night, without even telling Conrad about what was happening, he left for Windy Plains. He didn't know why he suddenly felt that urge to rescue the spoiled mazoku, but he knew that he had too. It wasn't because he was kind or anything. Well… he is kind, but that's just not the reason. He wanted to know for himself just what was that weird feeling that he had when he saw Wolfram abducted. He knew that he shouldn't be worried. The Windy Plains was still within mazoku land, so Wolfram would have no problems in escaping the people who caught him.

He knew that fact, but still. He couldn't take the worry out of his chest. He didn't want to just not do anything to save him. He knew that he might just be a bother, but he just couldn't. He just couldn't leave him alone… and he didn't even know the reason! Yuuri was confused. He didn't understand how he felt any longer. He knew that Wolfram loved him, and he knew how much pain he had caused the blonde for not even realizing it.

Wait a minute.

Maybe that was it!

Maybe the reason why he wanted to save Wolfram so badly was because he wanted to atone for his wrongs to him in the past. He knew that reason wasn't right, but humans are naturally selfish, and he was part human after all. Yeah… maybe that was the reason…

Whatever. He's going to save Wolfram and that's that! He knew that whatever his reasons were, he would soon find out.

Conrad glanced at their maou who just left the castle gates with Ao. He knew about the plan and so in order not to cause suspicion, he scheduled himself to be on watch duty that night. He knew that Yuuri would do anything to save Wolfram, but never did he expect that the double black boy wouldn't even tell _him_ about it. When he betrayed Yuuri before, everyone shared his pain with him. Everyone shared Yuuri's pain. Yuuri outwardly showed how devastated he was, and so everyone was there to help him. However, in this situation, he didn't even tell anyone about it. The maou kept it all to himself.

He was worried. Yuuri really is a reckless kind of person, but he wasn't normally _that_ reckless. The maou was driven by his emotions, and unlike the emotion of despair that he felt when he betrayed him, this emotion was different – a whole lot different.

Gunter glanced outside from the glass window inside his office. He watched with worrying eyes as he saw his king dash out of the castle towards the direction of the Windy Plains. He wanted to help his king so badly, but he knew that he wasn't allowed to. If he helped his king, and told him about the whole plan, they he knew that he had to face the wrath of the wind controlling mazoku. On the other hand, with the plan in play, Yuuri and Wolfram would be able to understand their own feelings and reconcile with each other. When that happened, both of them would be happy.

But Gunter was in doubt with his own reasons of doing what he had done.

Did he go on with the plan to really help his king and his fiancée get together, or was he doing this for his own gain?

Just like Conrad, Gunter was in doubt.

* * *

"Oh this is wonderful, Gwendal!" Cheri exclaimed as she glanced outside. "Just look at his majesty… He really is all on for it to save Wolfie!" She clasped her hands together as she pressed her hands against her cheek. "Wolfie is so lucky to have someone like heika! After this plan's over, I'm sure that Wolfram would realize what love really is just as I feel it!" She exclaimed with glee.

Gwendal sighed as he rubbed his temple. "If Wolfram and his majesty end up with each other, then that would also mean that both of them would finally be… happy… won't they?"

Cheri blinked as she nodded happily, although deep down, she found herself contemplating on the two could-be results. Who will really be benefited? Did she really agree on this for her son's happiness, or was it for her own gain?

Every single one who was participating in the plan had their own doubts within themselves. They all believed that the plan was for Wolfram and Yuuri to reconcile with one another, but as they all thought about it in a much deeper aspect, they will all be benefited from it too in their own different ways.

This led them all to think…

_For who was this plan really created?_

**End Part Four**

* * *

Author's notes: I know, I know… it's weird if the story would end at the next chapter so I decided to lengthen the story itself. I'm no longer sure how long this story's going to be, but I do know that it would be longer than five chapters. I actually had a huge mind block and I couldn't get my imagination moving. I already know what's going to happen next, but I just can't get the will to type it down. Hmm…

Oh well… So… what do you think about this part? I know that there's very little action, but we had this assignment at school to make a philosophical conversation about human selfishness. After doing my homework, I thought that maybe I could add my assignment in the story for a chapter, and poof! Here it is! I hope that it's alright with you guys.

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Easy on the flames, k?

If I offend anyone, then I guess I should apologize.

Neways, reviews will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
